An Unholy Creation Part 4
by Toyfreddy50193
Summary: Hatred can consume one's heart until they decide to snap in a completely uncontrollable feeling of despair that makes others suffer. But what of the crowds who slowly poison a fan base to death? What effect could that have on a hell bound heart?


An Unholy Creaton Part 4, The Nightmare Unit

"Daddy, I'm sca-" She starts to say as Nightmare forces my hand through her.

"How cute, a little girl who's hellbent on making the world hers... Too bad that dream can only go so far before nightmares begin."

Her father looks at me with the intention to kill. "How dare you hurt my daughter you fre-" He tries to finish his sentence, but I rip through him.

"Now to take care of you." Nightmare says as he looks at Anime Toy Freddy.

She looks super scared as Nightmare walks up and places his hand on her head.

"I've got to say, I love what you did to your little puppet... That weakling you call Toy Freddy. He'll make a great host from now until the end of time." He says as he strokes her hair. "Now, you've done a great job strengthening me by making him live through his own personal Hell... You must keep him around though, because it looks like you might be in some deep Shit."

She looks up and nods, then I slowly become myself again. "Well at least it's o-" I look at my hands to see blood dripping from each fingertip. "Oh dear..."

We hear a loud banging at the door. "Open up now or else!" A person yells as they kick at the door. I walk over to the door and slide it open only to see a bunch of officers aim at me. "Ready!... Aim!... Fire!" He shouts as I feel millions of bullets go through me.

"Good work team, now destroy all of the evidence."

I sit there for a bit, still in pain from the bullets but the wouunds slowly heal as I stand up. "My turn!" I shout as I become Nightmare and slowly walk towards them. My vision turns red, blood red as I feel more bullets hitting me and I feel all of them fall before me.

"This is why you don't mess with a reality bender and his host!" Nightmare shouts as I turn back to normal.

I walk back in and I see all of the curtains shut and I see that nobody's showing there face to see if everything is over. "Ok, everyone's dead... You can come out now!"

A few of them pear out from their hiding spots and I spot Anime Toy Freddy.

"Good job... You just got the entire world on your tail and you barely even care! Oh and now I realized something... That you're a total Bi-... you know what."

"At least I tried to make the daughter of a great army member happy. You just attacked because you didn't wanna leave."

"You were only in it for the money, you could care less if she was the daughter of an army man. Why don't you just admit it instead of trying to cover up the fact that you just tried to sell me for a lot of money."

"Well, at least I've got the money... Now leave my sights!" I grab the money and hold it up. "What are yo-... No, don't you dare give it to a rotting corpse!"

I bring back everyone who I killed as Nightmare and Make them forget what happened, then I give the man his money back. "sorry sir, she tried to take off with this... Just be careful ok?"

"Thanks, and have a great day."

"You too."

I watch as they leave and Anime Toy Freddy looks super pissed. "All of my hard work... Wasted. This is all your fault Toy Freddy!"

"My fault? So you're just gonna blame this on me because of the fact that you tried to swindle a guy out of his well earned money?"

"We could've had this place fixed up, redesigned... But no, you had to screw it all up!"

"Why didn't you just ask? I have reality bending powers you know. With time I could easily fix up this place or upgrade it... But I just need an idea to know what you want it to look like."

After a bit, everything calms down and we finally get everything sorted out... For now. "I'm still pissed at Anime Toy Freddy for using me as her little pet to make money. I just wish I could leave this god forsaken place without her following me, but every time I leave... She finds me."

"Quite the ruff time you've had... At least you've escaped her now."

"Not entirely... I can never take a break, even when I escape. Thanks by the way for letting me stick around for a bit."

"Thank Makarov, he's the one who agreed to letting you stay for a while."

"Well, I've got to take off... Please tell him I said thanks."

"Alright, bye."

I teleport into a different dimension and I start looking around. I see all sorts of fan made characters and I see old character ruined by fans.

"What kind of loser writes fanfictions like these?"

"Hi Toy Freddy." Toy Chica says as she tries to welcome me in.

"H-Hi... I'll just be on my way out of here and-"

"No you don't." She says as she grabs hold of my bowtie and drags me inside.

"What the heck, why does everyone look so weird..." I say as she walks me into the main room. "Why are so many of the characters designed in such an odd fashion?"

"What, the sexy humanoid look? We were born that way."

"You mean created that way...?"

"Nope, we were born that way. Why, does that bother you that I look so cute."

"Eh, cute's a word I guess..."

"You can't say that you don't think that I'm sexy."

"I don't think that you're sexy."

I stand up and start to walk off, but she catches my arm again.

"You know, I thought that you seemed like a cool guy up until now... I guess I was wrong." She drags me up to the showstage and she places me in Toy Freddy's spot. "Now, just act natural and preform for the 'Kids'."

I pick up my microphone and start singing to a huge group of people and soon enough the day ends and Toy Chica looks over at me.

"You did good Toy Freddy, maybe you could stick around for a bit and meet some of the others..." She said in a sort of odd way while tickling my chin.

"Uhhh, you all seem nice but I've got to find a way to get back at A.T.F." I say as I start to leave but something catches my eye. A Television commercial that states, 'panic and pandemonium fill the streets as a creature dressed in a bowtie, tophat, and vest starts causing mayhem all around the many dimensions we call home. You may know this creature as the Damned one, or Nightmare Unit 50193' Signed anonymous.

"WHAT?!" I shout and everyone looks at me funny.

"What's wrong Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica says as she looks over at the T.V. "Oh, yeah... Someone known as the Damned one has caused this world and many others pain. If only someone would just kill him already."

I pull her off to the side and say, "Toy Chica... They're talking about me, even though I haven't even done anything but make a few frien-... Daughter of a Jerk I'm gonna kill her!"

"WHAT?!" Toy Chica says "Why would you even kill anyone?"

"Not literally... I meant that I have a few words for her."


End file.
